1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and devices for use in performing pulmonary procedures and, more particularly, to procedures for treating various diseases of the lung.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pulmonary diseases such as chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) reduce the ability of one or both lungs to fully expel air during the exhalation phase of the breathing cycle. The term “Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease” (COPD) refers to a group of diseases that share a major symptom, dyspnea. Such diseases are accompanied by chronic or recurrent obstruction to air flow within the lung. Because of the increase in environmental pollutants, cigarette smoking, and other noxious exposures , the incidence of COPD has increased dramatically in the last few decades and now ranks as a major cause of activity-restricting or bed-confining disability in the United States. COPD can include such disorders as chronic bronchitis, bronchiectasis, asthma, and emphysema. While each has distinct anatomic and clinical considerations, many patients may have overlapping characteristics of damage at both the acinar (as seen in emphysema) and the bronchial (as seen in bronchitis) levels, almost certainly because one pathogenic mechanism—cigarette smoking is common to both. (Robbins Pathological Basis of Disease, 5th edition, pg 683)
Emphysema is a condition of the lung characterized by the abnormal permanent enlargement of the airspaces distal to the terminal bronchiole, accompanied by the destruction of their walls, and without obvious fibrosis. It is known that emphysema and other pulmonary diseases reduce the ability of one or both lungs to fully expel air during the exhalation phase of the breathing cycle. One of the effects of such diseases is that the diseased lung tissue is less elastic than healthy lung tissue, which is one factor that prevents full exhalation of air. During breathing, the diseased portion of the lung does not fully recoil due to the diseased (e.g., emphysematic) lung tissue being less elastic than healthy tissue. Consequently, the diseased lung tissue exerts a relatively low driving force, which results in the diseased lung expelling less air volume than a healthy lung. The reduced air volume exerts less force on the airway, which allows the airway to close before all air has been expelled, another factor that prevents full exhalation.
The problem is further compounded by the diseased, less elastic tissue that surrounds the very narrow airways that lead to the alveoli (the air sacs where oxygen-carbon dioxide exchange occurs). This tissue has less tone than healthy tissue and is typically unable to maintain the narrow airways open until the end of the exhalation cycle. This traps air in the lungs and exacerbates the already-inefficient breathing cycle. The trapped air causes the tissue to become hyper-expanded and no longer able to effect efficient oxygen-carbon dioxide exchange. One way of deflating the diseased portion of the lung is to applying suction to these narrow airways. However, such suction may undesirably collapse the airways, especially the more proximal airways, due to the surrounding diseased tissue, thereby preventing successful fluid removal.
In addition, hyper-expanded lung tissue occupies more of the pleural space than healthy lung tissue. In most cases, a portion of the lung is diseased while the remaining part is relatively healthy and therefore still able to efficiently carry out oxygen exchange. By taking up more of the pleural space, the hyper-expanded lung tissue reduces the amount of space available to accommodate the healthy, functioning lung tissue. As a result, the hyper-expanded lung tissue causes inefficient breathing due to its own reduced functionality and because it adversely affects the functionality of adjacent, healthier tissue.
Lung volume reduction surgery is a conventional method of treating lung diseases such as emphysema. According to the lung reduction procedure, a diseased portion of the lung is surgically removed, which makes more of the pleural space available to accommodate the functioning, healthier portions of the lung. The lung is typically accessed through a median sternotomy or lateral thoracotomy. A portion of the lung, typically the upper lobe of each lung, is freed from the chest wall and then resected, e.g., by a stapler lined with bovine pericardium to reinforce the lung tissue adjacent the cut line and also to prevent air or blood leakage. The chest is then closed and tubes are inserted to remove fluid from the pleural cavity. The conventional surgical approach is relatively traumatic and invasive, and, like most surgical procedures, is not a viable option for all patients.
Some recently proposed treatments include the use of devices that isolate a diseased region of the lung in order to reduce the volume of the diseased region, such as by collapsing the diseased lung region. According to such treatments, isolation devices are implanted in airways feeding the targeted region of the lung to isolate the region of the lung targeted for volume reduction or collapse. These implanted isolation devices can be, for example, one-way valves that allow flow in the exhalation direction only, occluders or plugs that prevent flow in either direction, or two-way valves that control flow in both directions. However, even with the implanted isolation devices properly deployed, air can flow into the isolated lung region via a collateral pathway. This can result in the diseased region of the lung still receiving air even though the isolation devices were implanted into the direct pathways to the lung. Collateral flow can be, for example, air flow that flows between segments of a lung, or it can be, for example, air flow that flows between lobes of a lung, as described in more detail below.
Collateral flow into an isolated lung region can make it difficult to achieve a desired flow dynamic for the lung region. Moreover, it has been shown that as the disease progresses, the collateral flow throughout the lung can increase, which makes it even more difficult to properly isolate a diseased lung region by simply implanting flow control valves in the bronchial passageways that directly feed air to the diseased lung region.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a method and device for regulating fluid flow to and from a region of a lung that is supplied air through a collateral pathway, such as to achieve a desired flow dynamic or to induce collapse in the lung region.